Hunger Games: A Remake
by BEastlyRomance
Summary: As the Reaping approaches, Gale dreads of him being chosen and leaving one of the most important person he loves behind. What he doesn't know is that life can be cruel at times.  Peeta/Gale/Cato
1. Prologue

Prologue

A game that is play until death,

Twelve Districts,

Twenty-Four Tributes,

Only one comes out alive,

The games can change even the shyest person to a bloodthirsty animal,

literally that person can sell its soul to darkness, all in order to survive,

it is unlike to predict who will win at the end, but one thing can be said for sure,

whoever comes out as the victor, he or she will never be same again.


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, my love for Gale and Peeta has made me start writing this fanfic. I completely do not own the Hunger Games, nor am I obtaining anything out of writing this, just the fun of writing it if that counts. As many you know or might have guessed already, this will be almost like a remake of the first book. ALMOST. I will say this; I have not read the first book. I do own a hardcover copy of it, as I got it last week for my birthday from a friend. I will try to follow the plot as closely as I can from book one, but remember this is a slash, meaning Katniss will not be the main character. It will be Peeta and Gale. Also this will be a love triangle; yes I know many detest those after Twilight. I'm one of those, but I really love Cato with Peeta as well, sorry is my weakness, or maybe the actor who portrays him made me fall in love with Cato. I will not discuss in detail many things as you know most of them (hopefully), such as the name of the country (Panem), what the reaping is, the hunger games, etc. I would really love for you guys to give a chance to my story and hope to get some reviews on what I can improve and so on. Some quick info, Gale and Peeta are already dating, as I continue with the story you will see through flashbacks how they started dating, when Katniss found out, etc. Thank you! **

Hunger Games: Remake

Chapter One

He woke up to the sound of his mother yelling at him to wake up. How he wished one day, he could live in peace from his mother's daily screaming and insults. His stomach growled in hunger, but he decided to skip the meal of today, warm bread with a mug of hot chocolate. Across of his shabby bedroom laid his attire of today for one of the most dreaded and happy day of his existence.

His blue eyes light up with happiness as he thought of what today meant. His one year anniversary of dating Gale Hawthorne the heartthrob of District Twelve and the best bachelor for any girl, or guy to hook up with. Peeta dressed up with his normal clothes he would use on a basic day, a torn blue shirt, and some faded old slacks. He decided to ignore his mother and headed out the door into the woods.

* * *

><p>Gale gray eyes examined the forest, his hunter senses in alert as he tried to find an easy prey for his family before the reaping. He could not afford to lose any more time; he hadn't found anything so far. <em>Twitch! <em>A branch behind him made him do a full one-eighty rotation and directed his bow to the intruder.

"Gosh Gale, are you trying to kill me?" Katniss said as she approached her longtime friend. Gale responded, "Not trying to kill you Kat, but I thought you were food." Katniss smiled at him.

"Should I be offended by such words?" Katniss dropped her bow to the ground and she sat on the floor. "Has Peeta come yet?" Gale smiled at her friend, she sure remember what day it was today.

"Not yet, he must be on his way. You know his mother; she must be making him work hard before the reaping." As soon as he mentioned the reaping, Katniss smiled evaporated out of her face. He always knew how to kill the mood.

He was saved from apologizing as he Peeta found them. He said smiling at Gale,"I have been looking for you two; I always end up being lost in this forest. Maybe next time we should meet up at Katniss house." Gale's cheeks flushed red, as they always did whenever he would see Peeta.

"Kill me already; you two are just like some sick love birds. You can feel the sexual tension on the air. I will head back home to Prim, and see you at the reaping." Katniss grabbed her stuff and headed back to the forest to hide her stuff before going home.

Gale approached Peeta embracing him and whispering to his ear as sexy as he could, "Happy Anniversary Mr. Mellark." Peeta just chuckled. Gale's fingers pushed Peeta's blonde bangs from his face, as he leaned down to capture his smooth pink lips to his. The kiss was short, but sweet. "I have something for you," Gale said.

Gale retrieved a gold pin from his torn pants, and placed on his lover hand. "A mocking jay pin," Peeta whispered. Gale felt as if it was a cheap anniversary pin, but it was all he could afford. "Is beautiful," Peeta said. Gale once more captured Peeta lips with his, this time the kiss was more needy and desperate. As if Gale wanted to make most of it.

Peeta pushed Gale lightly away breaking their kiss as both of them tried to regain oxygen to their lungs. "Gale you know I'm not ready to…" Peeta did not finish his sentence as he was blushing redder than a tomato. Gale knew exactly what Peeta was trying to tell him. Even after a year, Peeta wasn't ready to have sex, to make love. "I know, I'm just worried about reaping today and losing you or…" Peeta shut him up as he kissed him tenderly. "You won't," Peeta said.

What Peeta didn't know was that this year his name would be entered forty-two times for the reaping. If the odds were not on his favor, he could easily become District Twelve boy tribute this year.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

His mother made him bake and decorate some cakes before going to the square. Is not like he didn't know this would happen. Every time he would defy his mother, the consequences would result in harsh punishments. This time she only slapped him on his head and made him finish what she had started baking. When icing the last cake for a wedding, he mentally smiled thinking about Gale. Not as if they could ever get marry, it was against the norms of Panem to be in a same-sex relationship. This was the only reason why they hadn't told anyone, Katniss only found out unintentionally. Peeta laid the cake inside the small fridge and quickly ran upstairs to his room to change clothes and take an actual shower this time.

Once at the square he tried to look for Gale, but as soon as he got there some Peacemakers made him sign himself for the reaping and send him to the area of the sixteen years old boys. His white collar shirt made him suffocate without air, and his brown plain slacks made him feel as if he blood circulation was being cut off his legs, making them unsteady to stay still. He finally spotted Gale, wearing a blue plaid collar shirt and some green slacks. Their eyes interlocked and Gale smiled at him and mouthed, 'are you ok.' Peeta slowly nodded yes. From across Gale, he spotted Katniss shaking in fear wearing an ugly blue dress.

Finally the ceremony started with Effie, their usual speaker talking about the meaning of the Hunger games as if it was one of the most sacred games for all of them. Only capitol people could find the humor of seeing on national television twenty-four kids battling to death. He breathed slowly, trying to calm his nerves and his shaking legs. Effie pink hair and lips distracted him for a while, until her hand went inside the bowl to select the first tribute of the 74th hunger games, as tradition girls got to go first. When her hand picked a white piece of paper and went to the microphone he didn't expected to her that name, "Primrose Everdeen."

His eyes quickly went to Katniss who stood paralyzed, until she moved screaming for her sister and eventually volunteering as tribute for Prim. Katniss went upstage, and presented herself to the audience, as if no one knew who she was. Peeta sometimes could despise Katniss for several reasons, such as having a major crush on Gale a year ago, but she pity the girl as she deliver herself to be part of the most diabolical games, as he liked to see The Hunger Games.

"Thank You Katniss for volunteering, now to select our lucky boy for this year," Effie said cheerfully. Effie ruffled with the names on the next bowl; her porcelain hand selected a paper. "This year boy tribute is… Peeta Mellark." His breathing became shallow, to the point he couldn't breathe for a few seconds. Until all he senses became alert of the danger he had been chosen to be part of. Two Peacemakers grabbed him from the crowd, as everyone had made it obvious he was Peeta Mellark. His eyes went to Gale who had stepped out of formation, he didn't need to be told by words from him that wanted to volunteer, but he mouthed 'you better not.' Gale froze and instead continued calming a sobbing Prim.

Before his eyes everything went in a blink of an eye. His name being chosen, being presented upstage as the next tribute and shaking hands with Katniss, he was doomed to die just as the games would start. Not only did he consider himself weak, but Katniss was a superior hunter than him. All he could do was hunt a few squirrels by traps, and bake. What could he bake that would save him from the deadly hunger games? As he waited for his parents to say goodbye, he began crying. Soon two strong arms wrapped around him. His father spoke to him to be strong and that he believed on him to come back home alive. The peacemaker cut the session short, taking his father away. No one else came, not even Gale but as he started to cry again, Gale came through the door.

"Why didn't you let me volunteer for you, I have a higher chance of winning and coming back home?" Gale asked.

He only stared at his lover. "Is not fair for you to leave your family for me, they need you more, and even Katniss family needs you. You're a better hunter and provider than me; they can only survive if you're here for them." Soon the two of them were kissing desperately knowing this could be their last kiss. "Promise me you will try to win?" Gale asked him. He looked at his lover and regretted never having given him more than his heart, now it was definitely too late. "I will," he said back.

"Even if this means killing Katniss in the process in order to survive?" Peeta asked. Gale only nodded; giving him his approval of killing Katniss as if she was an animal. The thing was could he really kill her?

Gale kissed him one last time, before walking out the door and Peacemakers could find them on a compromising position. As Effie made them go to the train taking them to the capitol, he turned one last time to see Gale shedding some tears. He will come home; he will survive even if it meant betraying people in the process.

**reviews are welcomed. I know many of you could hate this new Peeta, but all is part of the plot. He will be to be my dark Peeta. **


	4. Chapter Three

_**I know is a short chapter, I tried to update before going to work. I will work on a longer chapter for next time. I also know I'm straying off the novel, but is hard to write an almost replica when the novel is told from Katniss point of view. **  
><em>

**_That's why this is called a remake. Reminder I do not own the hunger games. Never will I. Enjoy. _**

**_ Chapter Three_**

_Poised to attacked the rabbit, Peeta kneeled down on the ground, just as he was about to throw his knife at the rabbit a voice behind him startled the rabbit making it run away. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Peeta quickly stood up and aimed his knife at the intruder, who was aiming a bow with a pointy arrow at him. He knew this guy; he had gone to his bakery several times to exchange some of his squirrels for bread. The guy's gray eyes bored into his blue ones, none of them speaking. _

_ "Trying to hunt, that is what anybody who comes to these woods does." Peeta lowered his knife, letting the other guy know he was no danger. "You will never hunt anything with a knife, better learn from the pro here," the guy said. Peeta chuckled. _

Effie's high heels clicking on the metallic floor of the dining room made Peeta break out of his thoughts back to the real world. Mentally he smiled at his flashback, irony to remember at this moment his first actual face to face encounter with Gale. "Sorry for Haymitch drunkard attitude, he has no manners. He would not die by getting himself lectured in one or two classes about manners," Effie said.

Katniss ignored Effie's rant about how they soon will be in the Capitol by sunset tomorrow, and all the more wonders they could experience. By dinner Haymitch was still hung over, his speech barely understandable. After dinner, he excused himself to his room on the opposite side of Katniss across the hall. His mind already worked on ways on how to gain sponsors and tried to win a handful of an audience. He smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>Gale paced around the woods, trying to dwell in his pain with his other companion he could trust. In these same woods, he taught Peeta all he could know about hunting and surviving, but he knew even all his lessons would not be enough for Peeta to survive the games. He could only have faith in him. He came to a stop on his favorite tree, in which he had carved into the wood the initials of Peeta and his name. A tree who had witnessed their first kiss, their first laugh, their first encounter and on which later Katniss found them snuggling against.<p>

He punched the tree hard, not caring about the pain inflected on his hand or the blood pouring out of it. All he wanted was to have Peeta back home safe and sound. He slumped to the ground crying his heart out, thinking if he would ever see Peeta again.

* * *

><p>Peeta woke up drenching in sweat, having relieved the nightmare of his named being called out at the reaping. He needed to focus, and save all his energy, he could not afford to be traumatized by the events of the reaping. Removing the bed covers from him, he made his way to the television turning it on, but just as he did he turned it back off. They were showing a recap of last year hunger games. Just at that moment, his mind begun to work, a plan formed on his head. He knew it was risky, but the only way to gain sympathy with the judges and the audience. The only question lingering on his mind was; what would Gale think of it?<p> 


	5. Chapter Four

**I know another short chapter, but soon, very soon they will be longer. Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

Effie's voice sounds loud and clear as she says, "We have arrived at the Capitol. You two better be ready, is a big, big day. Don't forget your manners and remember everything I thought you last night." She leaves the compartment heading back to retrieve Haymitch from his bedroom.

Peeta is mesmerized by the people of the Capitol, so different from the way they dress and act. He felt underdress, nothing compare to them. How he longed to be rich, and have money to live here. The only way was to win the games, and he could even bring Gale with him even if they had to hide their relationship from the rest of the world. As he continued waving at the people from the Capitol through the window of the train, Katniss coughs behind him.

"You're making a big fuss about some people who just wants to see us kill each other," she said. Peeta turns to her with a big smile on his face. "Yes, in fact if you wouldn't have told me, I would have thought we were coming to a parade instead of the dreadful Hunger Games." Katniss rolled her eyes and went to her room to grab her stuff.

Soon Peeta had been bathed, waxed, and his usual greasy blond hair was now silky and groomed. He felt hot, sexy and ready to wind the audience on the march. Cinna their stylist wanted to do something new and exciting for the march, dressing them in a coal sleek outfit and igniting the outfit with fake fire.

As him and Katniss boarded the chariot, and the horses made their way down the aisle, this is when he knew to put phase one of his plan to action. He took Katniss hand on his, but she pushed it away. "Katniss trust me, take my hand the crow will go crazy." She did, he raised their interlocked hands for the crowd to the see them as symbol of two tributes who are willing to not be overlooked because they are from district twelve. The crowd went crazy, throwing roses at them and clapping louder than they did for the other tributes.

* * *

><p>Gale's smile evaporated from his face as he saw his Peeta holding hands with his best friend on the small television in his family living room. It was weird of him feeling jealous towards Katniss, he knew it was all a show for the Capitol nothing more, but to him it looked more than just a show from Peeta's part. He could be wrong, but he knew something bad was going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>After President Snow brief speech, and everyone congratulating them for the great show they did, he started feeling someone's eyes boring into his back. As he turned, that is when his heart literally stopped from beating. A blonde boy, dressed as a warrior was looking at him and Katniss. Not only did his physical body is something to kill for, but there's something about the way he looks at him. Peeta makes memory, remembering the blonde boy was on the second chariot, concluding he is from district two. Soon another plan forms on his mind. Surviving the games could be easier than what he expected. Making sure no one notices he smiles at the boy, taking him by surprise. The boy only shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the girl from his district. <em>It will take time<em>, Peeta thinks.


	6. Chapter Five

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I feel Peeta's dark side is coming to the surface. Everything is falling into place. Remember I do not own the Hunger Games. Reviews are welcomed. **

**Chapter Five**

He felt the rush of the adrenaline as he executed every practice doll, as if he was already out on the arena of the games. Cato's lungs filled with a rush of air, as he decapitated the last doll, and his body burned with an intense fire. As he placed his sword back on its place, he noticed the district twelve boy smiling his way. It was no surprise to him that the boy seemed to be flirting with him, but Cato only ignored him.

He had been raised on an environment to hate the idea of same-sex relationships, but deep inside of him he could feel hot and flustered from seeing the other boy wanting him. Deciding to take a break, he disappeared from the training room unnoticed or so he thought. As he sat on a bench away from the view of any intruders, he heard his voice, "You're a great fighter." Cato opened his eyes and snarled at the other boy for interrupting his break.

"If I was you, try to be on my good side and I might spare you from killing you early on the game," Cato said. "I'm Peeta, nice to meet you." Cato raised his eyebrows in a questioning look, but Peeta's blue eyes showed a great sincerity.

He snarled out, "Cato, remember that name underdog." Peeta only smiled seductively, and made his way closer to him, breaking all private space between the two of them. Peeta's hot breath only inches apart from him, their lips on the bare of touching. Cato could be strong, but his mind sometimes could betray him to fall into temptation. It had never occurred to him to be involved on this sort of relationship, but he loved himself a good challenge anytime.

His arms wrapped around Peeta's waist as he claimed those pink lips his. Their kiss was rough, their tongues fought for dominance. Cato's hands went to Peeta's buttocks, squeezing them, an earning a moan from him on the process.

* * *

><p>Peeta could feel hands roaming all over his body; phase two of his plan was working to perfection. It seemed easier to befriend the district two boy than he thought; now he had a higher chance of surviving. He just had to make sure to make the idiot to fall crazy in love with him, and he could have him eating from the palm of his hand. Cato bit into his neck, and it was then Peeta remembered Gale doing the same to him one time and just as Gale entered his thoughts Peeta pushed Cato away lightly. "Is better we save the best for later," Peeta said removing himself from Cato's hold.<p>

As he made his way back to the training room, Cato said behind him, "Tonight after the interviews meet me outside the botanic garden." Peeta only smiled without saying anything, only thinking about phase three of his plan.

* * *

><p>Gale's hands were scorched red after having burned himself with some coil he been tending to. The pain succeed to go away after keeping his hands in water, but how he wished Peeta could kiss the pain away. Just as he did that day his father passed away.<p>

_He had been training Peeta to improve his hunting skills for about four months. No such luck in the boy ever becoming a successful hunter, but Gale loved spending time with the baker boy as he made smiled more than even his best friend Katniss was capable of. The day had been gloomy and it rained for most of the morning cutting their training session short. It was heard all over the district, the loud explosion coming from the mines. His world crashed on his shoulders as he found out his father hadn't made it out alive. He ran passing through Peeta's house and not stopping until he was deep in the woods. Peeta found him kneeling down with his head in between his legs, crying for the loss of his father. When Peeta tried to touch him, he pushed him away and shouted at him for having the perfect family, for not having to suffer hunger. Peeta shocked by his words, only shouted back by saying his life was a living hell every day with his mother. _

_ Soon Gale stood up and wrapped his arms around Peeta's slim body, murmuring words of apologies. As he extracted his arms from around Peeta's, their eyes interlocked and it was then Gale realized he had fallen in love with Peeta. Gale bended down and kissed Peeta slowly and tenderly. Their kiss was only witnessed by the mockingjays and big oak tree shading them from the sun. As they broke apart to relish their lungs back with air, Gale whispered to Peeta, "I love you." Peeta never said it back. _

Even to this day, Peeta never said it back. Gale only hoped Peeta did love him.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Now bathed and smelling as roses, Peeta took the outfit Cinna gave him from the closet and looked at it. Nothing more than a black tuxedo with flames drawn around it,  
>he had seen Katniss outfit and her red dress would make more than one look her way. <em>Fuck<em>, he thought. Katniss, the stupid girl on fire was winning many more admirers  
>and enemies than him, not that he wanted enemies. Peeta's blue eyes stared at the outfit once more before putting it on.<p>

As he was about to leave the room, he noticed the golden mockingjay pin Gale had given him on the floor. It must have fallen off from the pocket of his training pants. Bending over to pick it up, he looked closer at the pin. Something useless, how could a pin protect him from not dying on the arena? He threw the pin on the nearby trashcan on the room. It was better to not have anything that would remind him of Gale, _for now_.

Peeta smiled at the cameras and Caesar Flickerman, answering every question in the most humoristic way he could. Then it all turned sour when he was asked by Caesar  
>about if he had some special girl back home waiting for him. From the look of the audience they wanted an honest answer. Peeta knew answering the right way will help him complete phase three of his plan, "Actually yes there is a special someone in my heart. She has been the owner of it for years, but apparently I'm not good enough for her," he said.<p>

Caesar smiled at him saying, " That must be a lie, I'm more than sure if you win the games, when you get back home she will look at you with different eyes." Peeta chuckled. "I don't think so, because both of us walked down together into these games." A complete silence fell all around the audience; he had definitely grabbed their attention. _Take that girl in fire_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Gale almost choked on the piece of bread he was eating when Peeta started talking about a special girl to the point he thought he was being cheated on by Peeta, but when he confessed that the special girl was Katniss he literally drank a full glass of water to not choke.<p>

Why would Peeta say he was in love with Katniss?

Gale gray eyes showed sadness, he could not recognize this Peeta he was seeing in television anymore. The boy who had completely own his heart a few days ago, and now was making him rethink if he should still own it. He even approve of Peeta to not think twice about killing Katniss, his best friend in order for Peeta to survive. Gale felt used and dirty.

* * *

><p>Cato growled as he heard Peeta, his boy confess he was deeply in love with the tribute girl from his district. If he could snap the bitch's neck right this moment, he would do it. "What has your panties in a bunch?" Clove asked him. Cato only ignored her question and decided to head to the botanic garden and wait for Peeta to explain himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Manners, MANNERS." Effie cried out. Just as he had walked into the penthouse, Katniss slammed him against the wall. "What was that about, confessing to the whole Capitol and every district that you love me?" Peeta only stared at her, scared of Katniss causing any damage to his perfect body. "You disgust me," she said. Haymitch with Cinna's help were able to remove Katniss from him.<p>

Katniss marched to her, but she halted on the stairs and said "Just think about what you have done, Gale will not forgive you for this. I have known him longer than you, and he is able to hold grudges to those who betray him or hurt him for a long time." Haymitch only raised his eyebrows looking his way, he was the only who had understood Katniss words.

* * *

><p>"May I come in?" Haymitch asked. "Are you drunk?"<p>

"No," he said.

"Come in." Haymitch stepped into Katniss room, seeing the girl in fire sprawled on the bed crying. "I'm assuming is more than just Peeta idiocy making you cry."

"Yes," she said.

"I came to tell you, play along to whatever sick game he has in mind. It will not only benefit him, but it will be of great aid to you as well." Katniss brown eyes questioned him. "I just want to know who this Gale is."

Katniss stayed silent for quite some time before answering, "I made a blood pact giving my word to never speak of it to no one, but I think Peeta deserves anything his way. Gale is my best friend; he and I have been hunters together for years. He is also Peeta's secret boyfriend back in district twelve." He knew the punishments the Capitol would give Peeta if they were to find out he lied about loving Katniss, and that he was involved on a same-sex relationship.


	8. Chapter Seven

**I do not own the hunger games, or else I would ask for the movie to remade. :)**

**I'm loving to write this bi-polar Peeta. He is such a complicated fun character to write. **

**Enjoy and remember reviews are welcomed.**

**Is not a new chapter, I just uploaded a Prologue to the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

A cold breeze of air slapped him across the face, almost as if trying to warn him to go back into the penthouse. Peeta wasn't going to back down on his word, Cato was waiting for him. The botanic garden was in the center of the Capitol, he had to really wait for the Peacekeepers to leave the area before making his way there.

Only the light of the moon and the luminous lights around the Capitol guided him there. He pulled on his sweater trying to keep himself warm. Once there, he spotted Cato sitting on the edge of the water fountain. From white roses, to red, orange and even purple roses were the only things on the botanic garden. When Cato turned his way, Peeta smiled at him but Cato only kept his cold hearted bastard face. "Is it true, do you really love her?" Cato asked.

Peeta knew confessing his fake love to Katniss on national television would stir up problems with more than once person, but he already had a trick up his sleeve to convince Cato he had no eyes for no one else. Peeta ran his hand through his blonde hair, thinking of the proper words to say. "If I would really love her, would I have come tonight risking being found out sneaking out of the penthouse hours away from the hunger games to start, to meet up with my enemy and to want to kiss him right this moment?" Cato only grinned, but Peeta knew Cato had fallen for his fake words.

Cato made his way up to him, extracting a red rose from his back. Peeta took the rose, thorn free, admiring its beauty and delicacy. "I got it thinking of giving it to the most handsome man of district twelve." Peeta tilted his head closer to Cato, their lips meeting halfway. Only the moon witnessing such a passionate kiss; or so they thought. Peeta tucked the rose on his pants, he encircled his hands around Cato's shoulders, needing more of him. He didn't know what was about the blonde boy, but his kisses made him feel alive, more alive than Gale's. Cato broke the kiss pulling apart to reveal both of them with swollen red lips. "Should we take this to my room?" Cato asked.

Peeta said somehow nervous, "I'm... Not ready to be physically with you." Cato understood kissing Peeta's forehead and whispered, "Peeta Mellar, I think I'm falling for you." Peeta's heart beat faster by hearing those words out of the other boy. Peeta stayed silent, knowing he could never love Cato back, he was in love with Gale always would be. He just never told it to Gale for fear of one day any of them being chosen to compete on the Hunger Games. His nightmare came true, he was chosen as a tribute, and Gale will probably never find out he loves him unless he survives. Peeta's hand stroked Cato's cheek. Giving himself to the enemy could mean going back to Gale and confessing his love.

"I think I'm falling for you as well, "Peeta said.

* * *

><p>People could always call him a drunken asshole, but he knew what his eyes had clearly seen. Peeta had been lip locking those slutty lips of him with the district two tribute boy. He could also be old, but not stupid. Peeta was playing with fire, trying to get alive of the games by using people. Haymitch tried to go into Katniss room to warn her of forgetting about his advice from early on, but he passed out black on the couch.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fear it paralyzed all of his body making it unable to move or proceed forward. The knife in h<em>_and, all he needed to do was throw it, aiming directly at his heart and it would end. He could become the victor of the 74__th__ hunger games._

* * *

><p>Peeta woke up drenched in sweat, waking up right on schedule. Two hours before having to be ready to be taken to the games. The nightmare replayed on his head all over again, as if it was engraved into his mind. Back at the beginning it would have been easier to kill Cato, but now that he thought about it, he didn't know if he had the guts to kill anyone. He didn't love the guy, but he did pity him.<p>

His eyes went to the trash bin, the same one he had dump Gale's gift. Going to it, he felt relieved seeing the pin was still there; he grabbed it and put it on his pants. Now he needed all the good luck charms he could get and feel closer to his one true love.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A turn of events this chapter has come to be. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are welcomed, they inspired me to continue writing. Soon, there will be smut scene. Peeta is about to show his true colors. **

Chapter Eight

Cato examined his body on the full length of his room, his white alabaster skin smooth, yet it had that manly roughness to it. Though the most fascinated aspect of his body were his abs, every time he looked at them he felt proud of them. He was just eighteen, but he already had the body of a full grown up man. All those years of training and being a career paid off.

A light knock on the door brought him back from his daydreams. "It better be important," he snarled at the intruder behind the door.

Clove poked her head into his room. "You're not ready yet, we leave in about eight minutes."

Cato admired Clove's bravery and how he wasn't capable to intimidate her. "I was only admiring my body one last time." Clove rolled her eyes. The two remained silent as he dressed to his combat get-up.

"You do know he is using you for his own benefit." Cato stayed silent, Clove's words ringing around his head. He gave Clove credit for being smart; maybe she could make it to the end of the games. He had thought about it last night after he left Peeta at the door of the penthouse. Cato had promised Peeta to protect him during the games, but at the cost of what. Getting his heart broken, dying for the name of love. How stupid of him to think Peeta was falling for him.

"Could be, but he is our best alliance to kill the girl on fire."

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't go into the cornucopia, I will grab stuff for the two of us. You run and hide. I will look for you afterwards."<em>

Cato's words from last night played over and over on Peeta's mind. He was a nervous wreck down, but he needed to calm down. The games were about to begin.

"You look a bit tense, lover boy. Maybe you should of seen district two boy, he could have taken those nerves away," Haymitch said. Peeta mouth open ready to protest, but Haymitch cut him. "I saw the two of you kissing on the botanic garden last night. Don't dare lie to me boy, whatever sick game you're playing is better you think twice about defying the government."

Peeta's blue eyes lit up with worry. "Did you tell Katniss?" He asked.

"No. She was long gone when I woke up from my hang over last night." Peeta breathed out in relief. "Don't feel so safe, I will tell her as soon as I can." Peeta stared at Haymitch, he knew he had a powerful enemy on his side, but he will deal with the drunker after he wins the games.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, I will bend my ways." Haymitch only let out a groan. A loud booming voice said over the intercom, to enter the capsule that would take him to the arena. He thanked the voice from saving him from his conversation with Haymitch. Just before entering the capsule Haymitch said, "May the odds _not_ be in your favor Peeta Mellark, and that you die as soon as possible."

Those words trigger an old forgotten memory to Peeta's mind.

_Gale had taken them to their tree, the one they had named Peela, a combination of their names. Peeta kissed Gale briefly before kneeling down under the tree shade. Gale did the same, taking Peeta on his arms. Peeta's head rested on his chest, everything was perfect. Above them, laid a knife carved heart, he himself had done on the tree with his and Peeta's initials. _

_Both were lost on their thoughts, Gale did not hear the silent steps of an intruder coming close to them. Katniss steeped into the clearing, dropping her bow in shocked. Her voice rose loud scaring several birds, and making both boys jump up. "Gale what is the meaning of this. IS THIS THE REASON WHY YOU HAVE BEEN CUTTING OUR MEETINGS EARLY, FOR HIM, "she screamed while pointing an accusing finger to Peeta's way. _

_"Kat, you need to calm down." Gale tried to talk sense into her. _

"_WHO THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN. I JUST FOUND MY BEST FRIEND IS A QUEER WITH THE FUCKING BAKER BOY A WORTHLESS SCUM." Peeta squirmed under Katniss terrifying stare. "YES KATNISS HE IS THE REASON I HAVE DITCH YOU, AND YOU WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM." Gale shouted back at Katniss. _

The memory faded back, as he entered the arena, the clock ticking away the sixty-seconds before the game would start. He looked at Cato, who didn't look his way, and then he turned to Katniss, who held her eyes on him for some seconds. The bitch would pay for everything, Peeta thought.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Short chapter I know, but I wanted to update something. Even if it was small, because I work today and college finals are close I can only write small chapters. Enjoy. Reviews are welcome. **

Chapter Nine

Gale sat on the meadow, just a few miles from the border of district twelve. The games were about to begin, but he could not watch them, not yet. If Peeta was to die, he could not bear being without him. He just prayed his Peeta could survive.

* * *

><p>When the time ran out, Peeta ran, like he had never run before. Many made it to the cornucopia, and a bloodbath begun. Most of the useful essentials where at the mouth of it, he only hoped Cato would not go back on his word and grabbed something for the two of them. A knife flew towards him, but he evades it in time, and instead it stuck to a tree. This time the Game makers had chosen the arena to be a forest, an advantage to Katniss, but he was not entirely vulnerable.<p>

Using his strength he pulled out the knife and continued running through the forest, trying to find a place to hide. He collided with another tribute falling to the ground. Peeta regained his balance, and saw the shocked face of Foxface, terrified of the knife he had on his hand she ran away.

Peeta got up, and continued running, sometimes he would trip over twigs, or collide with trees, but he never gave up, until he found a river. Kneeling on it, he scooped water on his hands and took a gulp out of it, refreshing his mouth. While he drank water, the booming canon indicating the death of a tribute was fired eleven times, indicating only thirteen remained. He wondered if Katniss was still alive.

"What do we have here, no other than lover boy." Peeta turned around to see a blade pointed at his chest by no other than Cato.

"Kill him already," Glimmer the girl from district one said. Clove kept her distance with Marvel, just watching what Cato would do.

Cato lowered his weapon, grinning at Peeta, and he smile in returned.

* * *

><p>"Seems as this two boys formed an alliance way before the games," Ceaser said.<p>

Gale, who had returned home, watched the screen in confusion. Peeta and the district two boy allies, he thought. The screen went to another of the still alive tributes. Nothing made sense to him right now. Why would Peeta form an alliance with the other boy? Gale did want Peeta to win, but he worried that Peeta was playing with fire and would get burn.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Not the best chapter I know. I can feel the lack of inspiration. Enjoy. I will try to think of good way to make it up to all of you. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter Ten

Peeta tried to keep quiet as the other tributes made their way through the woods. The less he talked or made any noise, they would forget about him being part of the unsociably group. Cato had given him a spear to protect himself and some of the food they had collected. Soon they found a place to camp, Glimmer and Marvel set up three tents while Clover had gone out to hunt for food at the river.

Peeta sat down, leaning into a tree worrying about his fate on the games. Cato had been giving him the silent treatment ever since he spared his life and decided not to kill him. Could it be Cato just cared about helping them by leading them to Katniss, he thought. Knowing Katniss she was smart enough to not be seen by the other tributes. As nightfall fell over the arena, and the sky showed them the tributes who had passed away his question about Katniss still being alive was answered.

"Lover boy, are you hungry, Clove just came back with some fish she caught at the river." Cato said. Peeta kept looking at the ground, trying to not look at the other guy. "No, thanks offering me a bite of whatever your girlfriend brought back for dinner." Cato inspected him thoroughly.

Before leaving Peeta alone to his thoughts he whispered, "She is not my girlfriend." A feeling of something burning inside his stomach, made him question his sanity. Could he be jealous of Clove, he thought. Seeing them together, laughing and making plans to kill the other tributes, snapped something inside of him. He had never killed a human being before, but Clove could always be his first after dealing with Glimmer who had never stopped throwing daggers with her eyes towards him.

The next morning they all woke up as soon as possible, they eliminated three more tributes who they caught by surprise. By nightfall they decided to keep looking for more potential victims, until they spotted smoke not far ahead of them. "Let's see how we got there all innocent setting up a fire to keep them warm," Clove said. Peeta knew Katniss wasn't that stupid, she had good survival skills, probably the only real tribute that had a chance of winning.

As they got to the tribute, he recognized her as the girl from district eight. Cato asked the others to kill her, but suddenly just as he was about to stab her he stopped. Cato turned to him. "I want to have the honor of killing her," Peeta said. Everyone stayed silent, Peeta took the sword from Cato's hands and without thinking about it he stabbed the girl right on the heart. Minutes later, the booming sound of the cannon was heard. Cato along with Clove congratulated him for showing his true alliance to the careers. Little did they know he was only doing it to gain Cato's trust once more.

He felt eyes on him, as if someone was watching them, but he could not pinpoint it exact locating, but he had a feeling it was Katniss. "We will camp over there," Cato said. As the group tried to set-up the tents Cato made his way to him. "You did great out there, I have no doubt of you. I can see you're truly one of us." Peeta said nothing, but deep inside he was glad Cato was on speaking terms with him again.

* * *

><p>The image of Peeta killing that girl kept on replaying over and over on Gale's head. He could justify the cause of why Peeta did it, but the coldness he had seen on Peeta when he killed the girl was unrecognizable. The games were really changing Peeta to a cold blooded monster.<p> 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I hope this chapter makes up for the other one. I'm thinking about writing the smut for the next chapter. You have been warned. There will be m/m sex and f/m sex. Chapter twelve would be like the second part of this chapter. I also see this as the turning point of the story. **

Chapter Eleven

They found Katniss severely wounded the next morning, Cato eagerly ran after her, but Katniss ended climbing a tree proving once again to be too smart for the careers. Not even Clove's amazing knife throwing skills helped in killing Katniss, or Glimmer's pathetic attempt to throw an arrow to Katniss. Cato tried to climb up on the tree, but his weight was too much and fell back down. Katniss mocked them, as the little bitch she was. Peeta suggested to camp under the tree, Katniss had to come down at one point or else she would starve to death. When none of the others were looking he stared up at Katniss who hissed at him. Peeta ignored her.

As night fell over the arena, he tried to keep awake but he was extremely tired. He dozed off; last thing he remembered was Cato piercing blue eyes looking at him.

_He was running through the forest. Gale behind him, both eager to reach a cabin the two had found hidden deep into the forest close to a river. They called it their love nest. Peacekeepers barely travel that way, no one could disturb them there not even Katniss. They had agreed to spend the last day before the reaping and their anniversary together, both knowing the reaping the next day would prove impossible to spend minimal time together. Gale and he had managed to bring life to the cabin, dusting the dirt away and repairing many of the broken furniture. _

_ Peeta was the first one to enter the cabin, only to find it trashed. All the furniture the two of them had worked hard to fix, was useless now. The windows were broken to no repair, some of the cabin walls were tumbled down. Peacekeepers must have found their love nest. Peeta eyes filled with tears, Gale came behind him and took him on his arm. He spoke comforting words to his ear, letting him know everything would be alright but they needed to leave. Peacekeepers could come at any time and arrest them. This was what had triggered a raging anger inside of Peeta; the Capitol had made a dangerous enemy. _

Crack! Something heavy breaking woke him up. Buzzing noises came from all over the place; trackers jackets surrounded all of them. Peeta woke Cato up and the two of them ran, with the other following behind. During the mayhem, he lost track of Cato along with the others. Finally when he was safe from being sting by those insects he went back to where they had camp the previous night.

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Glimmer laid on the floor death, her skin had turned whiter, a deadly disturbing pale. She had been stung by the trackers jackets all over her body. At least Katniss helped him get rid of one of his targets. His eyes went to Glimmer hands, the bow was gone and so were the arrows. _Perfect_, he thought. Katniss was armed. He heard a noise up ahead and he went to check, there Katniss was vulnerable to be finish off. Peeta could easily kill her with the knife he still had on his pocket, the one he had stolen from Clove the previous knife.

Instead he shouted at her, "KATNISS RUN. GO! NOW!" He kept on screaming for her to run, he could hear someone coming. He didn't know at the moment what was making him save her life. Pity or maybe trying to keep with façade of the star-crossed lovers he had invented. All he knew was that Katniss was escaping, and he had helped her.

"What have you done, I thought you were part of us." Peeta turned around coming face to face with not only an angered Cato but a jealous one as well. "You love her don't you, that is why you help her escape." "No." was all Peeta said.

"Then explain yourself before I stick this sword through your chest and it will be the end of you, the end of Peeta Mellark." Cato raised the sword to prove him that he was being dead serious about killing him.

"I do love her; I have loved her for a long time." Cato snarled in anger. "Then you were just pretending all this time about caring about me, about loving me." Peeta knew he was running out of time, his life could end at any minute. Whatever he said next could save him, but deep inside of him, he knew it meant losing Gale forever. "You know this type of relationship is not approved by the society we live in, but I also love you as much as I love her." Cato let go of the sword and Peeta jumped to Cato's arms and their lips connected roughly.

* * *

><p>Cato pushed Peeta against a tree bark, never letting go of the younger boy lips. He continued kissing Peeta's lips, tracing them with his tongue, both fighting for dominance. Cato broke the kiss, Peeta was blushing red and out of breath. He wanted more of the other boy. "Prove me... that you really love me," he said.<p>

* * *

><p>Peeta's eyes were filled with lust; he knew what Cato was asking from him. Something he had not been willing to give to Gale for the fear of one day dying or of Gale dying and leaving him heartbroken. He knew the entire nation would see them, but at the moment he could only think about saving his life. He captured Cato's lips once more, forgetting about the world, about what his parents would think of him, and about Gale.<p>

* * *

><p>Gale gray eyes were glimmering with unshed tears. At first he was relieved of Peeta saving Katniss, but when the district two tribute spoke about Peeta lying about loving him, it was then that Gale knew he was no longer the owner of Peeta Mellark heart. Slowly his heart shattered into million pieces every time Peeta would kiss the other blonde lips or when Peeta ran his hand across the others blonde hair. He tried to tear his eyes away from the screen, but he couldn't. Many of the people around him, citizens of district twelve who were watching the screen on the market gasped in horror of what the baker boy was doing.<p>

When Peeta removed the district boy two undergarments, it was more than enough for him; Gale didn't want to see more from what his ex-boyfriend was doing in national television. As if the Capitol heard him, they cut the image of Cato and Peeta doing the deed to another of the still living tributes.

He stormed out of the market, anger pouring out of his body. He needed to release all this anger. Peeta had promised him that they would both lose their virginities together. Did he not mean anything to Peeta anymore, Gale thought. He had created a monster, no the Capitol had created a monster. As he came closer to the Mayors house, he spotted Madge. Katniss best friend looking at him. He had heard from Katniss about Madge having an innocent crush on him, at the time he had laugh about it. He knew he wasn't entirely _gay_, as the Capitol like to call the people who liked someone of the same-sex. The Capitol and their labels, Gale thought. Gale still couldn't deny he was only gay for a boy, for Peeta.

Madge waved at him. Gale waved back. It might have been the anger of seeing Peeta with another guy but something eventually led him to cross the street to Madge. To let Madge invite him into her house, into her room, to kiss her and pushed her down on her bed. Her kisses tasted nothing like Peeta, but it was letting him release his anger. Peeta had obviously forgotten about him, and he could start doing the same.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**The sex scenes are in flashbacks. Never really done a sex scene before, literally I think this chapter could use some improvement. Well enjoy. Remember I do not own the hunger games, or else this would have been a scene on the movie. Also chapter twelve can be seen as part two from chapter eleven. **

Chapter Twelve

"_Tell me Peeta what is it you want from me?" Cato asked._

"_I want you," Peeta said. _

_ Cato snarled, not in anger this time, but in passion and lust. He pushed Peeta to the ground, not caring about the pain the younger boy could be in. Cato removed Peeta's clothes leaving him bare for the world to see him on all his glory. Cato strip down to his boxers, teasing the other boy. Cato pressed down his erection to Peeta's both boys moaning loudly, not caring if anyone would find them. They needed to do this quick, but Cato wanted to give pleasure to the other boy. Peeta pulled Cato's boxers down releasing his manhood. _

_ Peeta gulped in shocked. Cato only smirked. He was bigger than Peeta by two more inches. They kissed some more, Cato sucked Peeta's neck leaving purple marks on the neck of the other boy. Almost as if he was marking his propriety. With nothing to ease the pain Peeta would feel, Cato spit saliva into his manhood, making it as slick as possible. He did the same to Peeta's holy hole. "You ready for this," Cato asked. Peeta response came in the form of a moan. Cato pushed the head of his manhood to Peeta's entrance, as carefully as he could. He tried to make it as enjoyable as he could for Peeta. When he was buried to the hilt he began thrusting slowly in and out of Peeta. _

_ Peeta's blue eyes dilated with lust. His broad chest and shoulders glistering with sweat and his blonde hair a sticky mess as well, both boys moaned loud enough that they scared the birds on tops of the trees. "Faster, "Peeta demanded. He didn't need to be told twice. He began thrusting faster to Peeta's hole. Soon he was hitting Peeta's prostrate making the other boy below him moan louder. Peeta came hard, spilling his seed all over the two of them. Cato lasted a minute longer after that, coming deeply inside of Peeta._

* * *

><p>Morning came faster that he expected. His naked body only hidden by Cato's larger body, Peeta still couldn't believe what he had done. What probably thousands saw last night. A tear ran down his left cheek, he had lost Gale.<p>

Cato woke up and smiled at him. "Why are you crying?"

Peeta responded back, "They're tears of joy." Cato seemed to buy the lie, as he leaned down and kissed Peeta's lips passionately.

* * *

><p><em>The body below him felt foreign to Gale. The body was soft, instead of the usual hard broad roughness and on its chest were two normal size breasts. As for the kisses, nothing similar to the roughness it felt kissing Peeta. Madge lips were a cherry flavor, while Peeta were a vanilla flavor with a taste of flour. Madge smell like roses an unfamiliar smell to him, while Peeta smell sweetly as fresh baked bread. Gale's hand cupped Madge breasts, trying to get comfortable with them, but they felt wrong on his hands. It didn't mean he stop doing his menstruations on her. He continued licking them, groping and caressing her vagina with his skillful hunter fingers. Her moans did not entice him as much, as the ones Peeta used to make, but it help in getting him hard. <em>

_ He removed her skirt and panties, tossing them on the floor. In no time, he was pushing inside of her, making her scream and moan in delight. In his mind, he tried to picture Peeta. Even when he came inside of Madge, his only thoughts were still about Peeta not the about the young girl who he had just taken her innocence away from._

* * *

><p>Light poured in from the corner of Madge velvet green curtains. Gale opened up his eyes, and saw Madge clutching her arms around him. The events from last night came back to him, he felt sick to his stomach. He had taken advantage of Madge, even if she didn't see it like that. Removing Madge soft arms from him, he went up to the bathroom linked to her room. He slouched to the marble floor and sobbed. He cried his heart out like a little boy.<p> 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Power is what made him stronger, and what many envy him for. President Snow tended to his garden, his roses made him feel at peace. From the corner of his right eye, he spotted Seneca Crane entering his garden.

He asked crane, "How are the games going?"

"Good there is only nine more tributes on the arena." President Snow turned his eyes to Crane. "Is the girl on fire still alive?" Seneca played with his fingers afraid to answer him. "Is she alive?" He asked again.

"She is sir, and so is the boy from district twelve. "President Snow stern face showed no feelings whatsoever at the answer the game maker gave him. "I saw the confession of district twelve boy yesterday, when he confessed to loving not just the girl but also the boy from district two. Districts are beginning to rebel, especially those that believe in same-sex rights. I won't tolerate a rebellion anymore, which is why I'm asking you to establish this new rule."

Seneca stared at his president awaiting what to do next to stop the district twelve tributes from winning.

* * *

><p>Peeta ran as fast as he could through the forest. Clove behind him throwing knifes at him, none of them hitting its target yet. If Cato was here, maybe he could stop her but he doubts it. All this had begun, because of the new rule change the game makers had added to the games.<p>

"_I'm going hunting with Marvel you and Clove stay here on camp," Cato said. Peeta nodded to Cato, his lips burning to kiss the other boy, but he didn't know if that would be the right thing to do. He didn't love Cato, but all affection meant he could win more sponsors. Just the previous day, district seven had sent him and Cato some loaves of bread along with some lube. Cato laughed, while he only cursed under his breath. He wondered if the whole nation of Panem had seen them doing it. _

_ While Cato and Marvel left to hunt for more food and wood, he and Clove stayed guarding all the medical supplies and weapons they had saved up on pile close to the cornucopia. Clove stabbed at the ground with her knife while staring at him. "Tell me lover boy, is Cato that bad at fucking or are you just being tough not showing the pain?" Peeta ignored her. "I asked you…" Clove didn't have to finish her question as at that moment, a loud booming voice spoke above on the skies, informing them about a new rule change. _

_ "A slightly rule change has been made in order to make the games more interesting. Now there can be two victors, they can be either from the same district or two victors from different districts. May the odds always be on your favor." A rule change, Peeta thought. This meant he could go back home with Katniss or with Cato. _

_ In an instant Clove had jumped on top of him while he was distracted thinking, knife pointed at his throat. "Lover boy, I think Cato will miss you but I will just tell him fire girl killed you, and that I couldn't do anything to protect you." Peeta snarled at Clove, his hand trying to reach the spear laying a few inches away from him. Clove whispered on his ear, "Say goodbye to this cruel world, lover boy." Peeta's fingers grabbed a hold of the spear, and hit Clove on the head. He pushed her away from him, got up and ran to the forest. _

A loud petrifying boom made him lose his balance and rolled down a hill stabbing his leg into a tree branch. He cried out in pain, the pain was awful. He looked over his shoulder, but Clove was no longer pursuing him.

Arming himself with valor, with both of his hand the pulled the branch from his left leg. He muffled his cried by biting his lips, drawing blood out of them. He tried to get back up, but it was impossible.

"Do you need help with that?" Peeta's eyes bulged out as he heard Katniss voice.

* * *

><p>Gale sat with Madge on her living room both semi-naked, him only wearing his boxers and his ruffled torn blue shirt, while Madge was only wearing her bra and panties. Gale eyes would not tear away from the television, his heart clenched in pain as he saw Peeta being chased by the district two girl through the forest. He almost leaped out of the couch, when he saw Peeta stabbing himself with a sharp branch. Gale was only glad Katniss found him and helped Peeta getting up and took him to a cave hidden among the trees.<p>

"You know she will make it out of there, she is strong, "Madge said. Gale said nothing; he cared about Katniss coming home, especially now that two tributes from the same district could be victors. He just hoped Peeta could make it out of it alive, and from the looks of it Peeta seemed in the verge of death.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Okay, so I'm close to the end of this story just two more chapters. I'm proud of myself for finishing this. I might go back and re-do some chapters once I'm out of school. Four more weeks before finals, so glad the semester is almost over. **

**Of course there will be a sequel to this; it will be a combination of Catching Fire and Mockingjay. I have two more ideas on mind, for another Hunger Games Fiction. They will be out of the Hunger Games universe for sure. Some minor adjustments will be made to the characters but not much. I don't know which one to write, one is a horror/ some light romance and the other is a romance/drama. **

Chapter 14

His fever only got worse, and Katniss hadn't done anything to help him. The bitch probably was enjoying him suffering, battling for his life. A sponsor had sent him some soup, which Katniss feed to him as if he was incapacitated to feed himself. Later at night a wild storm raged outside the cave, the temperature dropping, making it more difficult to keep warm.

Katniss inched closer to him, providing him with her body heat. Peeta didn't know if she was helping him stay alive out of gratitude or she was doing it because people thought they were star-crossed lovers.

"Why are you doing this, when I have been such a jerk to you?" Peeta asked her. Katniss stared at him, before leaning closer to his face; capturing his lips with hers. He did what was best for the both of them and kissed her back. The kiss was wet, sloppy and disgusting, entirely different from the gentleness of Gale's kisses and Cato's roughness. Katniss broke the kiss allowing them to catch their breaths, Peeta remained speechless. Katniss hugged him and whispered to his ear, "I'm only doing this, because of Gale."

During the time they were trapped on the cave, Katniss told him about her short alliance with Rue, the girl from district eleven. Rue had been the one who suggested dropping the tracker jackets nest on them, and of her killing Marvel avenging Rue's death, meaning the canon he heard that made him lose his balance was indicating Marvel's death.

He just wondered what Clove had told Cato, probably that attempted to kill her. During the night his breathing became shallower. He might not last through the night, he thought. Until the game makers announced about supplying those still surviving tributes with what they needed the most, the items would be placed on the cornucopia as soon as morning was to come. It gave him hope to fight for his survival, even though pleaded with Katniss to not go and risk herself for him, not because he cared about her but he did only to gain sympathy out of the sponsors.

As morning came, he opened his eyes to see Katniss had gone to retrieve the medicine. He suppressed a smile. He heard someone approaching the entrance of the cave. "Katniss is that you?" He asked.

"Is that all you think about lover boy, her, the girl on fire." Definitely not Katniss, it was Cato.

"How did you…"

"I saw her exiting the cave this morning while I was hunting for more food, I had my doubts you two were together but I have been proven wrong as you're here wounded on the brink of death." "Tell me Peeta is she that better than me." Cato kneeled in front of Peeta who was incapable of defending himself if Cato decided to kill him. "Is she a better kisser than me," Cato purred. His lips just inches away from Peeta's. Peeta wasn't given a chance to say anything; Cato's lips assaulted his kissing him roughly. Automatically Peeta wrapped his arms around Cato's neck fitting perfectly there as if they were meant to be together. They both broke the kiss simultaneously, allowing their lungs to get air.

"I didn't believe Clove when she said you tried to kill her." Peeta felt relieved hearing Cato still trusted him.

Cato pressed their foreheads together, while making eye contact with Peeta's blue eyes. "Promise me you will survive, Katniss must be on her way with the medicine." With those final words Cato left, just as the sound of another canon erupted through the arena.

* * *

><p>That night Gale fucked Madge continuously through all the night. He had not taken well seeing Katniss, his former best friend kissing his once lover, or seeing again the other blonde boy from district two kissing Peeta and Peeta kissing back as well. He felt dirty for using Madge, but at the same time it was the only way to get rid of all the anger inside of him.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened to your forehead," was the first thing Peeta questioned Katniss when she entered the cave minutes later after Cato had left. Just giving him enough time to compose himself and pretend he had just woken up.<p>

"Clove threw a knife at me," she said.

"Oh gosh! And..."

"Thresh killed her, avenging Rue's death. He spared my life for taking care of Rue." Peeta mentally cursed, why couldn't Clove had killed Katniss; Cato for sure would had brought him the medicine. While Katniss poured the medicine on Peeta's leg, he wondered on ways to get rid of Katniss accidently and become the 74th Hunger Games victor along with Cato.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Don't kill me. Please. Reviews are welcome, along with ideas.

Chapter Fifteen

Early the next day, Peeta wakes up feeling renewed, alive once again. His leg feels better, and only a thin scar is all that remains from the injury. Katniss forehead also healed, just a thin line of a scar was left from Clove's knife.

Katniss said," Is better we get on the move, there's only five more of us on the game, the sooner they're over the faster we get to go home." Peeta was more than determined to go home with Cato. He owed the other guy his life, even if it meant dumping him after the games, so he could go back with Gale. Gale, he wondered what Gale was doing right now, what he thought about his tactic to win the games.

* * *

><p>Gale picked up another dead squirrel from his traps. It was once of those lucky days, he had trapped four squirrels, two rabbits and two birds. He felt somehow better, but he missed the company of a hunter partner. He still missed Peeta, or even the presence of Katniss. Gale placed his kills inside his pouch bag, and made his way out of the forest. He knew the games were already on their final moments. At any time the victor or victors could be named.<p>

* * *

><p>He and Katniss had left cave, in search of food to regain their strength. Peeta searched with no luck, he hoped Katniss had found something. He kept walking, his ears attentively listening to the noises around him. <em>Twitch!<em> He pretended he hadn't heard anything, but he knew someone was following him. Peeta kept walking, his eyes landed on some bushes with a source of food. Berries, but not any type of berries, nigh locks, Peeta's mind drift away to an old memory of his.

"_What about these ones, Gale," Peeta said. He and Gale had been looking for any berries; Peeta had promised his boyfriend to bake him a pie. Gale turned to him, when his eyes landed on the berries on Peeta hands, he went insane. Screaming at Peeta to drop them, not caring if any Peacekeepers were to hear them. Peeta let go of the berries, and soon Gale's arms were around him. "I'm sorry Peeta for scaring you, but those were nigh locks, just a bite of them and you would have been long gone, to the other side." Peeta sobbed against his boyfriend shirt. Not believing he could have not only his death, but Gale's as well. _

Peeta faked eating a berry. He grabbed a handful of berries and tucked them on the pocket of his jacket. He then continued walking, no more than two minutes had passed when the sound of the cannon was heard. Peeta had dropped his jacket on the floor with the nigh locks, Katniss must be hungry, he thought.

"PEETA," Katniss shouted. When she spotted Peeta with his hands purple from the juices of the nigh locks and the berries lying on top of his jacket on the ground, she said, "Peeta, those are night locks, you could have been death on a second." She hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder, faking her tears. She silently whispered to his ear, "You can't fool me; I know the smallest bite of a night lock will lead to my death." She released him, smiling at him. Peeta smiled back.

They found Foxface, lifeless next to the night lock bushes. Peeta felt happy, one more down, and two more to go. Katniss bend down to pick up the berries next to Foxface. "Why are you picking them—?"

"Cato might like berries," she said with a smile on her face. How devious of her, Peeta thought. Night came sooner than they expected. "Think they're eager to end this," Peeta said.

" Yes." Katniss held her bow high, ready for anything the game makers were about to send their way. The scream of someone pierced the forest, along with the booming of a canon, another tribute had fallen. Only one more, but who had die? Thresh, or Cato, Peeta questioned himself.

A low rumbling sound behind a tree caught Peeta's attention. He walked closer to it trying to check what could make such noise. A black dog jumped behind the tree slashing his shoulder with its claw. It was a mutation, he had seen this sort of animal before on the previous games, but it had been bears. The animal eyes resembled Clove's. Katniss shoot an arrow through the mutt's neck in an attempt to kill it, but it only slowed the animal.

"Run, Peeta." He didn't need to be told twice, he ran as fast as he could, bearing with the throbbing pain of his injured leg. Up ahead he could see the Cornucopia, both he and Katniss eager to reach it. They tried to jump in top of it, only sliding back down. "Let me help you." Peeta said. Interlocking his hands he helped Katniss climb to the top of Cornucopia. Three mutts were right behind him barking and showing his teeth at him. Katniss help him up just in time, as one of the mutts almost bit into his leg.

Peeta and Katniss unaware of the other tribute already there, by the time Peeta saw Cato. Cato had already pushed Katniss almost to the edge of the Cornucopia, the mutts angrily trying to grab a hold of her. Peeta didn't know why he did it, but he pushed Cato away from Katniss.

"Stop it Cato, the one you want is me." Cato pushed back, both wrestling, but to no avail. Cato wrapped his arm around Peeta's neck cutting his supply of oxygen. "Don't move too much, pretend I'm choking you," Cato whispered on his ear. Cato dragged Peeta to the edge of the Cornucopia.

Katniss had her bow ready shoot, but stopped. What she waiting for, Peeta thought. She could easily shoot dam arrow and hit Cato. "If you shoot, lover boy will go down with me and you can become the victor," Cato shouted.

_Cato has gone insane._

* * *

><p>Gale's eyes sparked with curiosity. At the last moment everything was possible, any of those three could become the victor. The district two boy, could kill Peeta and Katniss take advantage of the situation and finish the other boy. Gale closed his eyes, he still cared for Peeta. Madge who currently sat next to him said, "I said it before, she will come back to us." At the moment all Gale cared about was Peeta's fate.<p>

* * *

><p>It all happened unexpectedly. Katniss shot an arrow, hitting right on her target, Cato's left hand. The one that he faked choking him with. Peeta elbowed Cato, who fell down the Cornucopia. The mutts instantly tore Cato's body which was protected by some sort of armor. Cato screamed for help. Cato's gray eyes looking at him, pleading for help. Peeta mentally smiled in delight. Peeta mouthed to Cato, 'I never loved you.' Cato's eyes shot in surprise, and screamed, "I knew it all along, but you will always have a special place on my heart even if you have her over me."<p>

_Swoop! _A final arrow pierced through Cato's forehead, killing him. Peeta closed his eyes, the nightmare was over, he could finally return home, to Gale. He heard the mutts retreating away.


	17. Extra

**At first this would have been Cato's and Peeta first kiss and what of would have started their relationship. Marvel would have known their secret and blackmail Cato. I decided to cut this, but I will use the plot of blackmail for the sequel. Hope this extra chapter makes up for the previous sad chapter. Also, go and give a chance to my new story West Valley High. **

**Link **.net/s/8029634/1/West_Valley_High

Cut Scene from Hunger Games: A Remake

Peeta rested his forehead against the porcelain table of the penthouse. It all felt different here, velvet curtains, pretty bathrooms, enjoying the life of a right only to be about to compete on the famously Hunger Games.

At the moment the penthouse was empty, Katniss nowhere to be found, Haymitch disappeared downstairs to the bar, and Effie had gone shopping for more wigs. With nothing to do at the moment, Peeta decided to take a walk around the building. He stepped into the metallic square, people here in the Capitol called an 'elevator'. Not knowing where to go, he pressed the button marked 'lobby'.

Peeta hummed his self as the elevator went down. The ding of the elevator door opening made Peeta reopened his eyes; it had stopped on the second floor. Peeta eyes widen in surprise as Cato, the district two boy entered the elevator.

The door closed behind Cato, Peeta tried to calm his shaking body.

Cato eyes kept looking straight, not even acknowledging his presence. Peeta said nothing until he realized the elevator hadn't move from its spot. Peeta panicked, pressing all the buttons. The door wouldn't open, he finally gave up. Afraid that he was stuck on an elevator, with no other than Cato, the career boy, his enemy.

Peeta slouched to the cold metallic floor of the elevator. All of sudden he felt extremely hot and uncomfortable. Sweat drip from his forehead. Peeta looked up at Cato, whose gray eyes were staring back at him. "I got to admit twelve, you're weak. I wonder how long you can survive tomorrow when the games begin."

Peeta blushed furiously. He didn't need to be told or pointed out about his being weak. "As for fire girl," Cato continued talking, "she is strong, fierce, a kill I will enjoy."

This time Peeta reply by saying." She might be strong, but she has a weakness just as everyone else." Peeta's words caught Cato's full attention. "Which is?"

Peeta stood up, inching closer to Cato. From up close, Peeta could see the other boy sweating as well. "I don't kiss and tell," Peeta said.

Cato snarled, pushing Peeta to the wall, their elaborated breaths on each other faces. "Twelve, you're getting to me. Either speak or—"

"What you will kill me, be disqualified from the games and bring no honor to your district, to your family." Cato grabbed Peeta's shirt on his fist. "Speak."

"I will tell you only, if you let me be part of your pack." Cato laughed. "Keep dreaming twelve."

Peeta had never act upon his impulses, without thinking of the consequences. He captured Cato's lips, taking the other boy by surprise. Cato let go of Peeta's shirt and instead enfolded his arms around Peeta's waist. In between kisses, Cato said, " Twelve, I never knew you had it on you, to be this impulsive." Peeta only grinned. Both boys were so caught up on devouring each other mouths they didn't hear the elevator functioning again, or when the door opened. It was until someone cleared their throat, they pulled apart as if they were in fire.

Marvel who had been the one entering the elevator, stared at both boys. " I hope I didn't interrupted anything important." He said.

Cato only shrugged his shoulders, and Peeta with his head held high, walked out of the elevator.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

**This concludes part one of this series; it will have one more part. Part two will be named Firejay a gratitude to PurpleBoo for the idea of the title. **

**A gratitude to all those who gave a chance to this story, and each day opening my e-mail became my deadly obsession. I wish many of you will give a chance to my other story West Valley High. It will not disappoint. **

**Also for the sequel Firejay, I need ideas of unique names, as I will create special characters for the sequel and you can leave your comments of any particular scenes you would like to see. Firejay will be a combination of Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Many things will change for the best. I hope so. Also as you know I haven't read the books, as I stated on chapter one, so I will really love to hear important stuff that happened on Catching Fire and Mockingjay. **

**One last thing, I do not own the Hunger Games. Only a Peeta poster I just hanged on my bathroom. :)**

* * *

><p>Peeta stared at the sky, awaiting the arrival of the hovercraft that always picks up the victor, or in these case victors. Nothing, no sign of it, what could the game makers be playing at, Peeta thought.<p>

His question was answered a minute later. "Tributes, our previous rule about two tributes from the same district being allowed to win has been revoked. There can only be one, and may the odds always be on your favor." Katniss turned to me. Her bow, ready to shoot, she only had three more arrows. All she needed was one, and he would drop dead to the ground. Katniss was dead wrong if Peeta would die without a fight. He jumped out of the Cornucopia to the ground just in time as Katniss shot her arrow, missing him by a few inches of his shoulder. He rolled to the ground below of the Cornucopia, Katniss jumped behind him as well. Getting up he jumped on top of her, knocking the bow out of her hand. He punched her on the jaw, while she scratched his cheek and pulled at his hair.

Peeta could taste his own blood on his mouth. He would not give up, he would win. Peeta no longer cared if it meant killing Katniss to win. Katniss hand tried to grab one of the arrows on her back, but Peeta grabbed her hand and on the spur-of-the-moment his hold on it he heard the bone breaking, and Katniss screamed in pain. On that moment Katniss still good hand, poked his left eye blinding him, and making lose his balance. She reached for her arrow, stabbing Peeta on his still wounded leg, making him hiss in pain. As she extracted the arrow out of it, about to stab him on the chest, Peeta pull out the knife he still had on his pocket and stabbed Katniss straight on the heart. She stumble backwards, blood cascading out of her mouth like a river.

Peeta crawled next to Katniss playing the part of the delusional lover. "I'm so sorry Katniss, I tried, but my parents need me. I promise to look out after your family." He cried, for the first time. "I didn't want for the games to change me to this, "he sobbed. Real tears were falling out of his eyes, and he unable to stop them as much as he wanted them to stop coming out. "Pee..ta.. he…he..wi..ll..no…t for…gi…ve…yo…u…" With those final words, Katniss died, the final sound of a cannon exploding, indicating the Hunger Games had ended.

He had become the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, but Katniss words made him uneasy. He knew she was referring to Gale, why would Gale not forgive him. All he did was act, Gale will welcome him back home with open arms, and finally they could live happy, Peeta though.

* * *

><p>Gale had just witnessed two things, Katniss had been killed by the person he once admitted to loving, and that he didn't care about that person anymore. Some tears had escaped from his eyes, mourning the loss of his best friend. Madge who still was sitting next to him was sobbing on his shoulder. He hugged the girl against his chest, comforting her with nice words. Another year of the Hunger Games had ended. He pitied the outcome of this year games, but somehow he felt happy of having found another reason to live. He leaned down and kissed Madge forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>Peeta stared at the big city that the Capitol was, exhausted from his early interview with Ceaser Flickerman. Having to answer many annoying questions about his love triangle with Katniss and Cato, and about who did he loved the most. Playing his sweetest smile for the camera, he responded by saying, his heart was torn for the two. He could not chose either one, and about how he felt empty without any of them being on his life. The audience went crazy, crying at Peeta's words.<p>

Now standing at the upper most level above the penthouse he could just think about going home, living on Victor Village together with Gale and his father. He would not take his mother in, or brothers, he would make them pay for all the suffering they caused him over the years.

"Oh, boy how you fooled everyone is out of my understanding," a drunken Haymitch said behind Peeta. "You got nothing else to do old man, go and get laid with some avoxes and stop bothering me." Peeta was not on the mood to hear a drunken mentor.

Haymitch took a gulp of the glass bottle he had on his hand before saying, "Katniss should have won."

"Thanks for letting me know how the girl on fire should have been the victor instead of poor Peeta." Haymitch eyes turned dark with rage. "Listen boy, not only did she not have a better and kinder spirit than you. She knew how to stay out of trouble, as for you lover boy, you have caused a rebellion among the districts. Some hate you; while others such as district two and one love you for your queer little scenes in the arena. You better watch out, or you can easily be a target of anyone." Haymitch eyes twinkled on the darkness that engulfed the big city.

"Are you threatening me?" Peeta asked.

"Take it however you want boy." Haymitch was about to leave when Peeta stopped him. "Wait, can I take a drink of whatever you have in there." Haymitch looked suspiciously as Peeta but handed him the bottle. Peeta took a big gulp out of it. The liquor burning his throat, but taking away a major headache that had been troubling him since the games ended. "Here," Peeta said.

As Haymitch was about to take the bottle, Peeta smashed it on the older man head, who never saw it coming. "You always thought she was better than me from the beginning didn't you Haymitch. Now what do you think, I have outsmarted you and the whole nation of Panem."

Haymitch cried out in pain on the floor. Peeta smiled, with the broken bottle on his hand. Kneeling down to be level up with Haymitch he whispered to the older man, "You will join her faster than you think on hell." Peeta plunged the broken glass to Haymitch stomach, blood spilling to the ground.

"You… rat… you won't—"

"Won't get away with it, save it Haymitch, I have and I will." Peeta stabbed the older man one final time on the stomach. He then roll the older man to the cliff of the building dropping him twelve floors below, along with all the debris of the alcohol bottle. Making it look as accidental as possible, as for the blood and his fingerprints he just hoped they wouldn't link them to him.

Going back to the penthouse to retrieve his stuff, Peeta didn't look back or else he would have seen a golden pin lying on the balcony of the building. A pin, a boy named Gale had given to him.

Later that same night, Effie and he got up on the train that would be taking him back to District Twelve. He could not wait to be back home. News about Haymitch death travel fast all across Panem the next morning, newspapers stating he had committed suicide. Peeta could only be happy about such news, he was off the hook. He didn't want to kill the old man, but Haymitch had left him with no choice. The man knew too much.

They arrived just in time before sunset; all of district twelve awaited his arrival. The train came to a halt on the train station. Peeta had clothed himself with the best clothes he could find. A black collar shirt, with some gray denim pants and a pair of black shiny shoes. The doors of the train open up, and he stepped outside. His eyes were surprised to see, the people of district twelve expressionless staring at him, not clapping or cheering for him. Peacekeepers were holding the citizens from leaving, all of them being forced to welcome the victor against their will.

Peeta searched for a pair of gray eyes, he finally found them at the back of the crowd. He smiled at Gale, but he knew something was wrong when Gale didn't smiled back at him. To his surprise Madge Undersee, the daughter of district twelve mayor, and his Gale were holding hands.

Anger boiled inside of Peeta, he could not believe what his eyes were seeing. He closed his eyes, knowing it would take a lot of work to warm up to the people of district twelve, but his name was not Peeta Mellark for nothing. He had survived the Hunger Games, and he could survive anything coming his way.

**End of Part One.**


End file.
